H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 12: The Siren Effect
Synopsis The full moon strikes Cleo, turning her into a magical siren, attracting all the young males in the vicinity. Cleo enjoys the attention and is encouraged to sing for them, but a concert at The JuiceNet Café as the moon sets reveals her truly awful voice. Plot Another full moon approaches. Before nightfall, Rikki enters Cleo up for a karaoke contest, not realizing that she has no ability to sing and Cleo embarrasses herself in front of everybody listening. That night, Lewis and the mermaids sleep at Cleo's house to try avoiding the full moon; while in the bathroom Cleo glimpses the full moon in a reflection, touches the water bearing it and is suddenly able to sing better than any other girl in town. Lewis realizes she's become a siren, one of those ancient, mythological mermaids whose voices lured sailors to their deaths. All of the town's boys hear this singing over the radio, which causes them to fall into a hypnotic love trance for Cleo. Cleo hypnotizes Lewis with the siren song and they kiss. Emma, Rikki and Cleo's father see this and Cleo's father takes Lewis out. As with Emma's experience, Cleo's unstoppable under the moon and manages to get her voice on radio. In the morning, hundreds of boys gather on the Sertori's lawn to hear Cleo sing. Cleo, to her father's irritation, escapes to the JuiceNet café and sings in front of all the boys; the full moon sinks, causing Cleo's wonderful voice to go with it, thus ending the love trance with her, along with her brief burst of popularity. In the end, Cleo meets up with Lewis and says that they are only friends, but they have strange feelings. Trivia *'International Airdates': **Denmark: March 1, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 22, 2007 on Jetix *This episode aired in the US on May 18, 2008. Allusions * The moon rises in the east and sets in the west: opposite sides of the sky. But in this episode, the moon is always seen right next to Mako Island. (One might try and explain this by saying that the camera is looking at different sides of the island. However, if you compare the shots, you can easily see that the silhouette is identical each time, proving that the camera is looking at the same side in each). * In this episode Cleo becomes a Siren. In mythology, Sirens would sing to attract Sailors and make them fall to their deaths. However, when Cleo sings she only makes the boys become fascinated with her. Notes * Second full moon episode. * First time Cleo is affected by the full moon. * When Cleo is affected by the full moon in this episode she can be wet and not turn into a mermaid. * First time Cleo and Lewis kiss. * Only time Zane and Byron like Cleo. * This is the only episode so far we don't see any of the girls in mermaid form. * In Ancient Times, Sirens have been said to be bird-women, with feathers and a possibility to fly. * unlike Emma in Moon Spell, Cleo could remember the events of the past night. Quotes Cleo: (To Emma and Riki) You guys can be my entourage. I won't forget you! Rikki:Cleo..this isn`t you,it`s the full moon you Emma:TELL US! Lewis:ok,ok She is a Siren,a Mermaid that used singing to lead sailors to their deathes Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes